1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a gaming table for use with gaming accessories such as gaming chips, plaques, playing cards, and dice, in casinos and gaming rooms. In particular, the present invention relates to a radio frequency identification (RFID) gaming table having cup shields configured to shield RFID antennas and to protect the RFID antennas from disturbances or interferences caused by electrical equipment, devices and wirings located in the table or near the table, pipes configured to insulate the electrical wirings in the base of the table, and a plurality of holes located in the shelves elf the base configured to ventilate heat from inside the base.
2. Discussion of Background Information
As compared to slot or video type games, traditional table games offer greater excitement for some players, group play, and often attract big money players, which can result in larger profit margins for the casino. Slots or video type games, however, often integrate a player tracking system that allows a computerized system to monitor a player's participation, such as how often a player plays and how much a particular player wagers. Furthermore, electronic gaming machines, such as slot or video type machines, accurately detect wagers and payouts, and thus are very efficient at preventing cheating.
In a table game environment, however, it is often difficult to track how much money a player wagers, and thus it is likewise difficult to accurately provide complimentary gifts or reward good customers to encourage a return to a particular property. Prior gaming tables use gaming tokens or chips embedded with RFID to track a player's betting for this purpose.
These prior gaming tables with the gaming chips are pervasively used in casino and gaming rooms for table games such as blackjack, poker, baccarat, craps and roulette. Particularly, these tables are provided with a RFID system including at least one RFID antenna for tracking and reading the gaming chips during a table game. These gaming tables further include low frequency and high frequency RFID chips, low and high frequency RFID readers, table layouts, playing cards, dice, gaming furniture, roulette wheels, table accessories, and other products that are used for casino table games.
However, even with these prior art bet tracking techniques, numerous wagering aspects may be missed or unmonitored, as discussed below. With the growing use of electronic technology for chip verification and tracking, today's gaming tables require more electronic equipment, devices and wirings to be installed in them. As such, these electrical devices and wirings may interfere with the RFID antenna, causing malfunctions in the RFID tracking system. Further, the electrical devices and wirings emit heat inside the base of the table, such that the performance of the electronic equipment and RF signals and receivers can be affected.
Accordingly, one drawback to these prior art systems is that existing RFID-type systems may not be able to accurately track every token due to interference caused by electronic equipment and wirings, particularly when numerous tokens are stacked. In addition, these prior art systems may suffer from inter antenna interferences if RFID antennas are spaced too closely together for games that have multiple and independent betting options per player seat, such as, for example, the game of baccarat. As a result, table layouts require sufficient spacing between antennas, which in turn may prevent desired felt layout or prevent presentation of the desired game.
Thus, there is a need for a gaming table designed and built especially to accommodate the electronic equipment that is increasingly required on gaming tables. Also, there is need for a gaming table configured to allow for ventilation and cooling of electronic equipment, to eliminate degradation in performance of the RF signals and electronic equipment, and to include specially-built areas for a shuffler and a bill validator that are ergonomically placed for dealer convenience and comfort while preventing any possible cheating.